


Улькиорра - актер, Мурсьелаго - каскадер-дублер

by mnogabukv



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Drama, Human, Humor, M/M, Other, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Улькиорра - актер, Мурсьелаго - каскадер-дублер. Гриммджоу удивлен до чего они похожи. С Улькиоррой происходит несчастный случай на съемках и он теряет зрение





	Улькиорра - актер, Мурсьелаго - каскадер-дублер

**Author's Note:**

> на какой-то ФБ была работа "Внезапное лето", где Улькиорра был знаменитым актером, Мурсьелаго - дублер и у них было все в шоколаде в итоге.  
> Не люблю сладкое.  
> ПС. разрешено использовать идею, потому что перед этим команда использовала мою идею: персонализация духовных сущностей Ичиго и Улькиорры (Страшные сны Кубо Тайте)

Часть 1  
***  
\- Охренеть, - Мурсьелаго заглянул в указанные Улькиоррой двери и восхищенно присвистнул.  
За первой дверью располагался довольно вместительный санузел, где помимо сверкающего белизной альпийских снежных вершин, унитаза, помещались небольшая полочка с гигиеническими салфетками, два вида освежителя для воздуха (один в аэрозольном флаконе с пульверизатором, другой в виде сменного блока, выполненного в форме пластмассовой бабочки). На боковой стене, помимо держателя с туалетной бумагой, располагался небольшой шкафчик, где наличествовал целый канцелярский набор предметов, предназначенных для занимательного времяпрепровождения в уборной: несколько авторучек, карандашей и сборники с неразгаданными кроссвордами. При желании, справляя естественные физиологические потребности, в этом сортире можно было написать книгу или сценарий комедийного трэша. На задней стене, прямо над сливным бачком висела аккуратная табличка с указательной стрелкой. Надпись предупреждающе грозила: "Место для купания сотовых телефонов".  
\- Не думал, что у этого парня присутствует хоть какое-то чувство юмора - Пробормотал сам себе несколько удивленный Мурсьелаго.  
Следующее помещение было ванной комнатой. Помимо впечатляющего размера комната поражала продуманной комбинацией необходимых предметов. Помимо вешалки для одежды, здесь умещались небольшой радиатор, на случай непредвиденных "сибирских холодов", полочки с принадлежностями для мытья, бритья и опять же - гигиенические салфетки, несколько бумажных и фланелевых полотенец, а также стул для переодевания и даже небольшой сервировочный столик на колесиках. По краям почти двухметровой ванны имелись специальные подставки для стаканов с напитками и держатели для бутылок.  
Оба помещения были отделаны кремово-бежевым кафелем и сверкали девственной чистотой президентского номера в отеле «люкс».  
\- Шикарные у тебя ванная и сортир, - заметил выходя коридор Мурсьелаго. - В твоем туалете можно жить.  
\- Этот туалет для гостей, - невозмутимо заметил хозяин апартаментов. - Как и ванная. Для второй ванной пока еще нет специального места, но после съемок, надеюсь заняться перепланировкой этой квартиры.  
\- Еще у тебя не хватает книжной полки, - заметил недочет в интерьере сортира Мурсьелаго. - Люблю, знаешь ли, посидеть на толчке с какой-нибудь заумной книжкой.  
Непоседливый гость отыскал в гостиной книжный шкаф с застекленными полками и вытащил наугад глянцевый томик карманного формата.  
\- Античная лирика. - С чрезвычайно заинтересованным видом озвучил вслух название Мурсьелаго.   
Открыл на первой попавшейся странице, собираясь продолжить шутку и ради смеха посетить с этой книгой уборную…  
По затянувшемуся молчанию "оттуда" хозяин квартиры понял, что гость погрузился в произведения древних греков надолго.  
\- Ты утонул в унитазе? - Улькиорра тактично выждал целую минуту, чтобы продумать тактику поведения в ответ на мелкие подколки Мурсьелаго. - Что ты такое интересное вычитал в этой книге?  
Улькиорра вышел из гостиной, деликатно постучал в дверь ванной и бесцеремонно войдя в уборную попытался заглянуть Мурсьелаго через плечо. Тот поспешно захлопнул страницу, попытавшись отшутиться, что знает это произведение наизусть.  
Впрочем, хозяину книги хватило одного взгляда, чтобы восстановить в памяти знакомые строчки.  
\- Хм, - Строгим менторским тоном проговорил Улькиорра. - Не знал. что ты поклонник древнегреческого поэта Архилоха.  
Улькиорра иронически поднял левую бровь и с выражением продекламировал:  
«И упасть (на грудь), и прижаться животом  
к животу, и бедра в бедра...»  
\- Это книжка, пожалуй, для чтения в ванне, - отобрал смутивший его предмет Мурсьелаго и попытался забаррикадироваться в ванной комнате. Громко щелкнула задвижка замка, и в раковину шумно ударила струя из-под вывернутого до упора крана.  
\- Там еще картинки были такие выразительные, - язвительно припомнил содержание античной лирики хозяин дома. - А еще у меня повсюду встроенные видеокамеры, чтобы наблюдать за неприличным поведением всяких гостей-извращенцев. Сам я моюсь в индивидуальной душевой кабине, расположенной прямо в моей спальне. Кстати, в ней же у меня там большое зеркало на потолке и подписка на два круглосуточных канала для взрослых "Горячие латиноамериканские цыпочки"...  
Улькиорра попытался выманить забаррикадировавшегося в туалете гостя на самую беспроигрышную с точки зрения нормального половозрелого самца приманку.  
\- А по мальчикам прется у нас только продюсер. Кстати, он уже рассказывал тебе про всякую "греческую любовь"?  
За дверью царила испуганно-настороженная тишина.   
Похоже знаменитый каскадер слился.

 

Часть 2  
***

 

Темноволосый юноша целыми днями сидит напротив окна.  
Он чувствуют горячее, совсем не по-осеннему теплое солнце на своем лице.  
Несчастный случай, теперь на протяжении длительного периода ему предстоит пройти несколько курсов восстановительного лечения.  
Об успешно начинавшейся карьере популярного актера и певца можно забыть, в мире шоу-бизнеса на целый год покинуть экраны телевизоров – значит выпасть «из обоймы» и окончательно похоронить свою карьеру.  
Высокий молодой человек, удивительно похожий на сидящего юношу в кресле, неслышно подходит к нему и кладет свои легкие руки ему на плечи.  
Юноше не нравятся эти прикосновения, и ему ненавистны даже такие телесные контакты.  
Впрочем, с мыслью, что ему придется теперь полагаться на помощь этого человека, он уже свыкся.  
Молодой человек проводит по черным растрепанным волосам сидящего в кресле Улькиорры, тонкие пальцы незаметно спускаются ниже, вдоль выступающих острых ключиц…  
Сидящий еле ощутимо вздрагивает, но по-прежнему сидит неподвижно, словно статуя. Кажется, у него отсутствует потребность даже вдыхать кислород, за прошедшие несколько минут он даже ни   
и его разу не пошевелился.  
Молодой человек спускается ниже и, опустившись перед юношей на колени, проводит по внутренней стороне бедра, почти незаметным движением ладони проскальзывая внутрь расстегнутой молнии на ширинке.  
Его осторожная тактика незамысловата и проста: Первая стадия приручения диких животных - вызвать в объекте любопытство и заинтересованность в своем пребывании на совместной территории.  
Незваному гостю кажется, что процесс эволюции их отношений затянется на такой же долгий временной отрезок, что и происхождение человечества.  
Когда он подымается с колен, его зеленовато-желтые глаза сверкают каким-то лихорадочным блеском. Медленно и вроде бы даже неохотно он размазывает по тонким губам тягучую белую жидкость с терпким запахом Улькиорры, он даже не в курсе, доставляет ли эта связь Улькиорре такое же удовольствие.   
Ничего, у бывшего кумира миллиона восторженных поклонников и поклонниц впереди долгое одиночество, нарушаемое только его краткосрочными эротическими визитами.   
Он привыкнет. 

\- Слушай сюда, красавчик, - хмурится глядя на их идиллическое совместное проживание Гриммджоу. – Я наводил справки, поднял всю подноготную о твоих операциях и твоей настоящей личности. Начиная с первой твоей катастрофы на съемках второсортного боевика, когда после травмы лица ты выправил нос, сделав такой же голливудский профиль точь-в-точь, как у твоего обожаемого кумира. Так, шаг за шагом, ты становился все больше похожим на Улькиорру…Пока ты не стал его личным дублером и почти неотличимым двойником. Может быть, ты захотел присвоить себе его имя?  
\- Может я просто желаю все время быть с ним? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Улькиоррин двойник.

\- Знаешь, я все-таки склоняюсь к мысли, что взрыв пиротехники из-за которого я потерял зрение, не был случайностью или простым совпадением, - роняет однажды в слепящую пустоту, слыша за спиной бесшумные шаги своего опекуна, ухажера и любовника Улькиорра Шиффер.  
\- Конечно, зато я получил в свое полное распоряжение тебя…  
Протягивая к нему руки и обнимая, говорит Мурсьелаго.


End file.
